vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
User Interface Customization
=Overview= Vanguard's user interface is fully customizable, meaning that enterprising players can re-design its appearance or functionality within certain boundaries. =Changing Your User Interface (Screen Layout)= Would you like to move your minimap? Need more toolbars? These types of activities can be done changing the interface options. Note: these instructions assume that you are using the default UI. Accessing the Interface Menu Menu path: *Click the game menu (the little gear icon) *Click the Interface tab To Add Hotbars With the interface menu onscreen, scroll down to the Additional Hotbars section. Check the various hotbars to add them to your screen. To Move Screen Elements Around With the interface menu onscreen, click the Layout Mode bubble. Now move the elements around the screen as desired. Unclick the Layout Mode bubble when done. Saving and Loading UIs You can save your screen setup by using the /uisave and /uiload commands. Usage: /uisave laptopscreen /uisave healer /uiload laptopscreen /uiload healer =Installing a Custom Interface Add-On= # Find and download an add-on you are interested in. ## Good site is http://www.vginterface.com/ ## Most UI's come in a compressed format, extract the file to a new folder. # Locate your game installation folder (a fresh install on Windows 7 defaults to C:\Users\Public\Sony Online Entertainment\Installed Games\Vanguard) ## If not sure, easiest way is to, start the SOE Launcher. ## Click the options icon in the bottom left of the launcher window (looks like two little gears). ## Click the "Open Game Directory". # Copy your extracted folder to the Shells folder inside the VGUIAssets folder. # Ensure that your new shell folder doesn't have a duplicated folder name inside. Often the extraction process, creates a duplicate folder inside the extraction folder. # Open the vgclient.ini file found at bin folder in a text editor such as notepad. # Find the "UI" section and change the ShellName to the name of the folder you copied to your Shells directory. Example: "ShellName=ModFolderName" ## Note: if you forget get this step but remove or disable the default shell line by adding a ; the launcher will add another ShellName=default to the end of the section in the ini file. You should now be able to start Vanguard and play with your customized interface, or interface parts. =Advanced= How Does it Work? Vanguard's user interface is written in a format known as XML. By modifying the default XML code, any single element (such as a target window) can be resized, reshaped, or have a new texture or image wrapped over it. This means what while no new functionality can be "scripted" into a custom interface, it can do anything that the original interface can do, and anything that a typed text command or macro can do. Can Interface Elements be Rescaled? Yes, as well as through editing the XML files themselves, this can be done in game with text commands. It should be noted that this will not save between sessions. The commands are as follows: *''/uidrawscale'' FORMAT: /uidrawscale Sets the overall UI scale. /uidrawscale - 1 = screen resolution, warning: 0.5 is very small, 1.5 is very big. *''/uifontscale'' FORMAT: /uifontscale Scales the fonts for all windows to the size specified. *''/uiscaleall'' FORMAT: /uiscaleall Scales the user interface and fonts to the size specified. *''/uiwinfontscale'' FORMAT: /uiwinfontscale Scales the fonts of the current window (the one your mouse is over) to the size specified. *''/uiwinscale'' FORMAT: /uiwinscale Scales the user interface windows to the size specified. =Related Links & Resources= #VGInterfacehttp://www.vginterface.com/index.php - VGInterface is the largest interface modification community site for , and has an impressive collection of interface downloads available. Category:Getting Started